herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
KeraTrident
KeraTrident is an enigma out of the Dinoids that exist. Not many Dinoids are known to possess magical qualities to their powers, and those who do are often classified as abominations compared to normal Dinoids. The entire Topusu Clan was the sole exception, as they were a sect of Dinoids (all Ceratopsian based) that possessed magical powers and/or weaponry that served alongside the other Dinoids. KeraTrident, to all of the Dinoids who were alive at the time, is considered by many to be the nicest Dinoid to have ever existed, since he does not hold a single grudge against any of his own kin, not even to the dreaded Chimera. All of KeraTrident's true enemies consist of any other villain, and it is widely believed that KeraTrident's death a good 200 years ago had directly influenced the other Dinoids descent into madness; they were FURIOUS that KeraTrident had died, to the point their entire reasons for becoming villains later on was solely because of KeraTrident's death leaving their thoughts so scattered and scorn that without KeraTrident to lead them, everybody quickly became enemies towards each other, something that KeraTrident's ghost intended on fixing the moment he discovered KeraBeast while he was being built... Appearance When KeraMaster was first introduced, many Dinoids who fought him noted his similarities to KeraTrident and Tyrannox went as far as to plead for KeraTrident to snap to his senses (though he didn't once say his name). Due to this, it was heavily believed that KeraTrident looked exactly like KeraMaster. However, in Chapter 25, KeraTrident is fully awoken from Kerason when Kerason's forced usage as a battery for a larger ship owned by the Slave Rider triggers a sudden energy absorption factor which immediately power drains the entire ship dead empty, and forces Kerason into a supercharged version of KeraMaster which turns a bright white and neon green coloration. However, judging by the reactions received from RakoRider and the Slave Rider, this modified coloration is in fact KeraTrident's original color palette. Aside from that, and also the gold eyes with the Ultimorian Insignia irises, KeraTrident looks virtually identical to KeraMaster aside from those differences. Powers/Abilities Oddly, KeraTrident lacks all of the thunder attribute attacks that KeraMaster uses. In place of it, however, is the fact that KeraTrident's hide is noted to be flat out indestructible to a lot of enemies that the Dinoids have ever faced in their earliest past. Even in sparing matches, Tyrannox and Pterazok were both encouraged by KeraTrident to not hold back against him simply due to how insanely difficult it was to actually damage KeraTrident's shell. It took Omnicron hijacking his mind like a parasite to finally kill KeraTrident all those centuries ago, as Omnicron's method of attacking allowed him to completely bypass KeraTrident's armor, and thus drain KeraTrident's mind completely until he was destroyed from within. While it is unknown if KeraTrident actually had an elemental attribute, it is highly believed that KeraTrident is the sole Dinoid to wield Light as an element. Design Notes Originally, KeraTrident looked exactly the same as KeraMaster, but was given his own color scheme to properly identify him, and also to explain hide the fact that KeraMaster's overall form is not something KeraBeast has naturally, the latter being why the color scheme is so different. It was also not intended for KeraTrident to be much of a separate entity as he currently is from KeraBeast unlike how he is now. Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Super Robot Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by genre Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Big Good Category:Magic Users Category:Soldiers Category:Ghosts Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Demons Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Kaiju Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters